


Par For The Course For The Winchesters

by Alchemist14



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemist14/pseuds/Alchemist14
Summary: Just a prompt I saw and immediately knew it was perfect for Sam and Dean.The PromptI know the world is ending, but trust me, I can handle it.How can you possibly HANDLE it?This ain’t my first rodeo with the coming apocalypse. It’s all routine at this point.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Par For The Course For The Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little rough and ready and there's an original female character at the moment although she doesn't have a name. I might continue it and decide to change her to a canon character if anyone prefers it or likes it :D

"How are you so calm right now! How? There are literal bird monsters rampaging through the streets, demons have taken over a large percentage of the population, and everyone is trying to kill us!”

“Do I look calm?” Dean asked in a careful monotone, eyes flicking up from his plate to meet hers.

She threw herself down to sprawl into the hard diner chair, folding her arms neatly over the back and resting her chin on top to stare intently at the elder Winchester.

“You’re eating a sandwich and finishing your beer! So yes, you are the epitome of calm right now, and I don’t understand how you are not freaking out, or still have an appetite for that matter!”

Dean chuckled roughly around the bite of sandwich in his mouth, barely managing to stop a spray of crumbs from showering the table-top between them. Narrowing her eyes in warning, she turned to look at Sam as he passed by with a box full of rock salt balanced in his arms.

“He’s always hungry, not even dying would stop him from eating. In fact, there was this one time back during the whole Leviathan thing, Dick Roman was messing with all the food to change humans into mindless meat factories, but anyway, at that point Dean had as per his usual gluttonous ways fallen in love with a sandwich. It took us a little while to notice that anything as off, you know it’s hard for Dean to get more simple, but this was some level of stupidity, even for him. Then his sandwich started to ooze this grey sludgy gunge type stuff, just after we had tried to convince Dean that it was the food and he was having none of it, but then he just gives it this horrified, disgusted and mildly interested look and says ‘I think you upset my sandwich.”

Sam paused to take a breath in the middle of his anecdote, shuffling the box from one hand to the other and finishing with a rather more subdued, “yeah so nothing could come between Dean and his food.”

“Well it’s about to, it’s the actual apocalypse out there! He’s going to have to put the sandwich down when the loonies get through the door!" She exclaimed, slamming a hand down on the table next to Dean’s plate and causing both brothers and the food to jump. Sam scurried off quickly out the back to carry on supernatural proofing the small diner they were holed up in, after having had to run away from half bird half man monstrosities, that were attempting to crack their skulls open while they were walking back to the motel.

Dean shook his head, pointing her way with one finger waggling, “No we stopped the apocalypse already, Lucifer was pretty peeved by it, and Michael was an ass. This is just the end of the world, and I know the world is ending, but trust me, I can handle it.” He winked cheekily.

“How can you possibly HANDLE it? And wait a second, did you just say Lucifer?”

“This ain’t my first rodeo with the coming apocalypse. It’s all routine at this point.”

Pressing a palm to her face in consternation she sighed, waving a hand vaguely through the air, “Isn’t your first… right, I don’t even want to know! Just tell me how we’re going to get through this one, and then we’ll have a movie slash story night where you explain every crazy thing you’ve been through in the past five years.”

“Deal, now come here and get a shotgun.”

Dean had moved to a table over and piled a number of various firearms onto its surface, and was busy checking their ammo, flicking open the barrel and clipping it shut in fluid motions.

“Alright bossy, how’s it coming with the salt lines over there sasquatch?”

“Almost done, and about time as well because they have officially reached the back door.” Sam shouted back with an edge of panic to his voice, as he tramped back down the corridor into the dining area to join his brother.

“Dammit, where’s Cas when you need him.” Dean muttered under his breath, stomping over to the window and peering wearily through the blinds at the grounds outside. “Sure could use some of his holy mojo to take out a couple of these ugly bastards.”

“What are you talking about, we’ve taken on these odds and worse before for sure.” Sam retorted cheekily from the other window.

“You’re right, let em in Sammy.” Was the response, complete with cheeky smile and tilt of the head, as he gestured to his younger brother to break the salt line and fling open the door to the diner. “let the suckers in to meet their doom.”

“Ooh corral them through one entrance and pick them off as they come in, I like it!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands in excited anticipation, and removing the safety on her pistol while levelling it carefully at the entrance.


End file.
